


The Ambassador's Wife

by Liliansquill



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliansquill/pseuds/Liliansquill
Summary: Victoria is not happy with Albert's behavior at a dinner party and they get into a fight.“Who are you talking about? I know you cannot be talking about the Dutch ambassador’s wife. Because that would be just…” He stopped for a moment to breathe. “…ridiculous.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it is a fight fic. And we all know what happens after you fight, at least in fics it does ;)
> 
> In my mind this takes place some time in the beginning of 1841.

She was glad the night was finally over, it had seemed endless. She usually didn’t mind state dinners- they were a nice chance to dress up and get to know new people, among other things. The dinner tonight had been no different in the beginning, but now, having changed and gotten ready to go to bed, she was still vexed about Albert’s behaviour.

She hadn’t said anything to him when they’d walked back from dinner to their rooms but inside she was boiling with anger. What did he think he was doing? Didn’t he understand that she was sitting right there? Or did he do it because he knew she saw him?

She opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. Albert was already there. He heard the door close and turned around. 

“Ah, there you are. Shall we go to bed?” he asked. 

“If you want to.” Victoria answered indifferently. 

“Is something the matter?” Albert’s brows raised with the question. 

When Victoria didn’t answer, he came closer to her, almost closing the distance between them. “My love?” 

“It’s nothing.” She tried to make her voice sound calm. 

“Are you sure?” Albert put his hand on her shoulder and let it slide down on her arm. “It doesn’t look like nothing.” 

“I said it’s nothing,” Victoria said through gritted teeth. “Let’s go to bed.” 

Albert decided to leave her be and got under covers. Victoria, having gotten into bed, immediately turned her back on him. 

They lay silently for a minute, then Victoria asked: “Did you find her that attractive?” 

Albert turned his eyes from the ceiling to her back, confusion on his face. “What? Who? I don’t understand what you mean, Victoria.” 

“Of course you don’t,” Victoria said silently. “Stop playing dumb, Albert.” 

“Victoria, what is going on?” Albert was louder now, demanding an explanation. “Who are you talking about? I know you cannot be talking about the Dutch ambassador’s wife. Because that would be just…” He stopped for a moment to breathe. “…ridiculous.” 

She sat up and turned her face towards Albert, her breathing quicker than usual. “Ridiculous? I’ll tell you what’s ridiculous, Albert. You so obviously flirting with her during the whole dinner!” Victoria’s cheeks were flushed, her shoulders hinting her heavy breathing. 

Albert sat up and furrowed his eyebrows, like he didn’t understand what he’d just heard. “Victoria, you cannot be serious…” 

“Yes, like you two weren’t serious when you laughed together like a pair of newlyweds,” she exclaimed, an obvious accusation in her tone. 

She saw annoyance rise on his face. He let his chin fall on his chest for a moment, then levelled his glance with hers. He sounded relatively calm when he answered her.  
“Darling Victoria, I don’t know what you think you saw but all I was doing was just making polite conversation. That’s what you’re expected to do with the person that sits next to you at a dinner table, isn’t it?” 

“Oh will you stop that?” Victoria snorted. “As naïve as you might think me to be I think I can understand the difference between a polite conversation and a flirty one.” 

“Well, if you’ve already made your decision about what it was, there really isn’t much I can do about it…” Albert mumbled to himself, but was heard by Victoria. 

She looked at him, her face rigid, blinking furiously, not to let tears fill her eyes. “So you did like her?” she said, her voice suddenly quiet and breaking. 

Seeing her desperation, he tried to take her hand in his, but she pushed it away abruptly. Albert was angered by it and continued, his tone rather harsh: “I’m not going to lie and say she wasn’t a nice person when she actually was.” 

Of course Victoria knew he wouldn’t lie. And when it might’ve sounded like he said it to hurt her, she knew he didn’t, he was just being honest, as he always was. Still, it didn’t mean she wasn’t hurt by what she’d heard. It made her want to make him feel as bad as she did.

“So, should I make sure the next time the ambassador and his wife are at dinner she would be seated next to you again, so you can continue your little conquest of that nice person?” She almost hissed the words to her husband, the word “nice” sounding like the biggest insult one can use for someone. 

“What? Victoria, why are you deliberately stirring up a fight?” 

“Oh, it’s my fault now, is it?” Victoria shouted. “Am I supposed to just stand by and do nothing when you act so outrageously?” 

She could see Albert was losing his temper now. He rarely did, being the etalon of restraint and composure. The only time he really let himself go was while their passionate lovemakings. Victoria thought he actually looked kind of similar now – his breath so quick, his hands barely noticeably trembling and his face a bit dangerous in its emotional seriousness. Her thoughts were cut short by Albert. 

“You know, Victoria, while we’re being honest, let me tell you something. Yes, I did like her because I found her a good companion for conversation, someone who would get my way of thinking and someone who would actually understand what I mean when I say something, not only nod at my words like a polite little puppet. You don’t meet people like that often in those dinner parties of yours, Victoria.” Words poured out of him quickly, only stopped by sudden intakes of breath occasionally. “So I’m sorry for having enjoyed the company of someone with more substance than your curtseying dogs or frivolous ladies.”

Victoria looked at him. The quick blinking wasn’t working anymore, her eyes were filling up with tears. 

“Thank you very much, Albert,” she said, her voice breaking. “Thank you very much,” she repeated once more, this time almost shouting. She then covered her mouth with her hand to hold back a sob. 

Albert got out of bed and went to stand by the window. She saw his shoulders moving up and down, very quickly at first and then slowing down, hinting he was regaining his composure. 

Victoria’s hand moved from her mouth to her cheek until her fingers touched her ear. She gripped her earlobe and looked at Albert who was still staring out of the window in silence. 

“I love you Albert.” It was almost a whisper, but she knew he had heard her because his head turned to his side and then back to the window. “It hurts to hear you talk like that and…I just can’t see you having such a good time with another woman and not feel…” 

“Jealous.” Albert finished the sentence for her. He turned around to face her. She had gotten out of bed and was standing against one of the bed pillars. 

“Victoria…” he paused for a second, trying to put the words he wanted to say in order. “When I interact with someone and like it, it does not mean that I’m going to have any further relations with them or pay less attention to you. I really don’t see why you’re being so insecure about this…” 

“Because I want you all to myself,” she heard herself say before she realized it. 

There was a hint of smile on Albert’s face. “But I am yours, _liebes_ , and you are mine. But you can’t expect me to act like you’re the only person in the world. Just like I don’t assume that of you.” 

Victoria was looking at the floor. “I know,” she said silently. “But still...did you find her attractive?” She was still hiding her eyes from him. 

Albert gripped his hair with his hands. “Victoria, please don’t start again!”

Victoria looked at him, feeling unsure and vulnerable. 

Albert let his hands fall to his sides and said: “You know as well as I that there is no right answer to this question. Whatever I say, you’ll find a way to turn it against me. Or against yourself. So can you just let it go and concentrate on the fact that I find you attractive. You, Victoria.” 

He stepped closer to her so there were bare inches separating them. He looked right into her eyes and continued: “I might have been talking to the person next to me at dinner but don’t think I didn’t notice the person sitting across the table from me.” 

“You did?” Victoria sounded bashful. 

“Of course I did.” The reassurance in Albert’s voice made Victoria’s heart flip. _This_ was what she’d been longing to hear all night. 

“What did you notice?” she whispered, words almost getting caught in her throat. 

Albert looked serious. “That new dress of yours somehow gave way to my imagination. And you know, it’s really not the worst feeling in the world to realise that, out of all those people sitting at that dinner table, I am the only one who can take that dress off you and….” He bent down and put his lips to her ear. “…admire what’s underneath.”

Victoria flinched at the bolt of desire his words made her feel. “Albert…” she sighed silently.

Suddenly there were hands on her waist, pushing her towards the nearest wall, next to the window. Albert pinned her against it, his body so close to hers she could feel his breathing against her breasts and his hardness against her belly. The sensation made her tremble with lust and she tried to move her hands to his back to get his body even closer. 

Albert’s hands were quick to catch hers. There was a hint of a smirk on his face when he held her back from touching him while using the tip of his tongue to trace a path from her ear to her neck down to her cleavage. 

She gasped when she felt Albert’s mouth on her breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue and teeth through the fabric of her nightgown.

He then pushed the nightgown aside to cup her breast in his hand. Victoria pushed herself forward, into his hand, to explore more of that delicious pressure. 

Her hands were free now, so she wasted no time in throwing them around Albert’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

She moaned at the delight of finally getting to do it but felt like her body wasn’t quick enough to follow her mind – she couldn’t kiss him deep enough or draw his body near enough, she wanted to feel every inch of him on her, the yearning in her was driving her crazy.

Albert’s hand moved down her belly. Victoria hummed with pleasure when he reached the moist valley between her thighs and his fingers started to fondle.

She wanted to give him better access and lifted her right thigh to his hip, her leg reaching around him for support. 

Albert used this new opportunity to dip a finger inside her, earning a groan from Victoria. Her head fell back to the wall when she closed her eyes in pleasure, her body moving unconsciously against his rhythmically thrusting finger. 

“You’re so ready, my love,” she heard Albert say, a whisper, only a little louder than silence. 

“Yes, please Albert, just…” she panted, opening her eyes. 

The corners of Albert’s mouth raised a little, hinting a smile. “Finish your sentence,” he breathed close to her ear. “What do you want me to do, Victoria?”

Victoria felt her stomach spasm at his words. She could see how much Albert was enjoying this, staring at her, his lips slightly agape to make breathing easier.

“Just take me.” She could barely get the words out, her throat was dry and her heart beating so fast she could almost hear it. 

“Is that what you want?” Albert’s voice was husky. 

His teasing was becoming unbearable, she felt another minute of waiting would make her lose her mind. 

“Yes,” she said silently, her eyes begging. “Please Albert, I need you so much.” 

Albert’s hands came to caress her hair and moved down to push off her nightgown. His glance was following his hands, taking in the sight of her revealed nakedness. 

“My beautiful wife,” he whispered and put his arms around her to guide her towards the bed. 

Victoria could not move fast enough to get there, her whole body aching for release. When they fell to bed she got a hold of the hem of Albert’s nightshirt and tried to get it off. Albert came to help her trembling hands and the shirt was tossed to the floor. 

He seemed to be done with teasing her now. He immediately positioned himself to cover her body and pushed into her with a groan. Victoria thought it was the most erotic sound she’d ever heard, her beloved husband expressing his pleasure. She rocked her hips to meet him, thinking that this was surely the thing they were best at, moving together in a perfect rhythm that made the rest of the world disappear. 

She couldn’t help but pant and moan when she felt Albert’s frantic thrusts deep inside her. She knew she was loud but she could not help it, and frankly, didn’t want to, not now.

Albert was taken with what he was hearing, his thrusts becoming even more fervent and his breaths coming in shudders. The tip of his tongue feathered a trace on her lips before attacking them with his own, his tongue demandingly intertwining with hers. A tingly sensation ran through Victoria’s body – she was so close to the edge and wished to fall so badly, at the same time wanting to prolong the current excruciatingly good feeling for as long as she could. 

“Aahhh.” Albert exhaled and his body twitched slightly. He rubbed his nose against Victoria’s neck while his slightly raspy chin moved against her cheek. “I love this, Victoria,” he whispered. “You.” 

_You have no idea_ , Victoria thought, and gripped her fingers in his hair. 

Albert’s thrusts were hitting a spot inside her that made her whole body tense up and then something exploded in her, blanketing her in a feeling of pure bliss. She was almost sobbing in her release, the convulsions shaking her so fiercely that she grabbed Albert’s neck to have something to hold on to. 

Her inner muscles were contracting rapidly and she knew Albert could feel it too for he moaned loudly and dived into her again and again almost unconsciously. Suddenly Victoria felt his movements freeze and a hot surge filled her, accompanied by the sound of Albert’s husky groaning. He collapsed on her chest, gasping for air. 

Victoria felt his weight heavy on her, it was almost difficult to breathe, but still she pulled him closer to hold him while his panting turned slowly back into normal breathing.  
Her fingers played with his hair and she felt like this was the most important thing for her to do at this moment. Because this, here in her arms, was her husband, her one and only man to whom she was the only one he’d ever have.


End file.
